


Day 15

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 drabbles,</p><p>Sam and Jack know all about nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15

Sam watched as Jess reached from the burning ceiling, screaming as she hadn't before.

“Sam?” He woke, doing his best to slow his erratic breathing as he felt the nightmare slip away. Jack’s hand touched his arm, guiding Sam to roll into his chest. Jack pressed his lips to Sam’s hair and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s large form.

“You probably don’t wanna hear this from a one night stand, but I've lost loved ones too. Do you want to talk about her?”

“Not- no.”

“Okay,” Jack whispered, remembering holding a handsome Welshman as Sam pictured a bright smile.


End file.
